The Endless Bliss
by BeastBoy10000
Summary: Kim and Ron are a loving couple now. What will happen to them?
1. Post-Graduation

This story is a fluff epic of mass proportions… Saccharine fluff…

Ron had feelings for Kim well before the Junior Prom. It tortured his mind for almost a year. His heart was crushed when 'Eric' took Kim to the prom, but Ron convinced Kim to help him with the red evil toys. Kim finally reunited with that 'Eric' but he finally said, "I'm known around here as Synthodrone 901." He electrocuted her, rendering her unconscious. Ron tried to save her, but was knocked out by Shego. The two appeared tied to a wall in a storage room. Kim was about ready to admit that she finally failed, but Ron kept her from surrendering, keeping her head up. "That's quitter talk!" He said to her when she said Drakken won. "Out there… in here" was the turning point in Kim's life… Ron wasn't her little boy anymore, he was a man… He cared for her so much… Kim felt truly loved. She picked him for the prom. She was originally nervous, but grabbed the nerve once that cute Rufus pushed each other together… They started to dance together and eventually saw the love in their eyes and they sealed the gap with the first? No… Unfortunately the second kiss… Earlier that school year, Kim was under the influence of the Moodulator and kissed Ron by big surprise.

"Wow… You just took my breath out of my mouth, Ron!" Kim yelled, in romantic excitement. The kiss lasted for 3 minutes or around there. Kim and Ron's first non-influenced kiss was a big success. Bad news: Mr. Barkin stormed in and had to halt the love. It was time for the two to go. Ron told Kim, "So badical… so… _new_." It was a brand new sensation for the two. Their best friend era has gone into the annals of their history. Their relationship era has just begun, and strongly it has. "Ron, I cannot say how much I _really _love you…" Those words permeated Ron's spirit, making him think of another, sweeter kiss. "You were my best friend Ron… But you're _more_ now." Ron was alert again and looked deeply into Kim's emerald eyes… "Ron, KISS ME." Her mind screamed in ecstasy at the idea, which Ron saw deep in her eyes. Ron cupped her chin and dove right for that moment. Kim's thoughts were racing in pandemonium as the mixed feelings of love, pleasure, and ecstasy were intermingled. Ron had pulled off the right move on her. "Ron, that was _truly_ amazing." She told him, with her eyes as wide as could be, which attracted Ron right to her face. "I will never leave you." Kim heard those words and dove into his face like a rocket, wrapped her arms around his neck, which gave him the fluttering sensation of butterflies. It lasted what seemed like a millennia. After that, he noticed the moon shine right into her eyes, giving her a heavenly glow of another world. "Kim, you're too beautiful." She looked back at him with the cutest grin on her face that he's ever seen. She was the person that could do anything, but her eyes pleaded that she couldn't do it without him. "Well, Ron… What do ya think?" She asked with a pleasurable sigh. "Perfect." He replied, with a look that meant he was well-intentioned. She just grinned one of her widest grins of all time, and kissed him for the fourth time in that fashion. "Kim… You kiss perfectly." He told her that in a genuinely loving tone, and she replied, "You're even better, Ronnie."

(Just over a year later)

The day after the graduation, the effects of the four golden kisses still impacted Kim and Ron. They slept in perfect sleep, with both having dreams of each other. Each one woke up in their own bed. Kim was musing, "Ron my man, Ron my man…" She was in emotional heaven because Ron gave her the truest love she has been ever offered. Ron was pacing in his room thinking about nothing but Kim. She was his true love. During that afternoon, Ron walked out his front door and was ecstatic to see Kim come out next door. She was just as excited to see Ron. They had a huge hug and kissed a nice kiss. "Kim, want to sit with me on the grass?" "I would, Ronnie." That name that she called Ron gave him the butterflies. Kim sat next to Ron, with his arms around her shoulder, giving her the protected feel. "KP… To me, this is so awkweird…" "Ronnie, it is okay… Remember being with Yori and me jelling over you…?" It cast many memories back into Ron's mind which finally made him remember it and all the other Yori times… "Yeah, I take it you liked me then?" "Yes, Ron. I was too proud to tell you that I _really_ liked you." "It's okay Kim. We have each other now!" "Yea, but I wish it was sooner than this… Only one year until college and possible split-up…" The thought of splitting up put a tear into Kim's eye. "We will NEVER split up KP… Not even a big blue sea could separate us." Kim looked at Ron with a tearful, joy-filled eye and nudged her face closer. "Ron, you promise?" "I promise!" Kim's eyes dilated somewhat, giving Ron the heebie-jeebies in a sense. "I've got a favor, Ron." Ron eyed her ever more intently and said, "I know what you're asking for." He did just that, kissing her with the passion of a million lovers. He wrapped his arms around her little neck, edging her quite the closer to him. After the kiss stopped, Kim put her legs over Ron's, giving him a little creepy feeling… But that feeling didn't last, and Ron was more peaceful than he was ever before. Kim put her head on his shoulder and lay there like that, giving Ron a warm feeling of being loved. "Ron, it's like… Things have changed so fast… It's like a storm passing by and bringing in brand new air." "That storm must have been badical in strength." "Yea Ron… I love you." "I love you too, dear KP." They drew together another kiss.

Ron's POV:

Kim is so marvelous. She's lovelier than all the roses that one could offer me. She was my best friend. Better, she's my powerful girlfriend, with all the badical moves and 16 styles of awesome Kung Fu. I can look into her emerald eyes and stare into heaven. Kim, you're too cute.

Kim's POV:

Ron's changed so much. He went from being a twerp and a somewhat loser to being a real man and being totally worth it. His freckles make me smile and his eyes lock me in his gaze. I would feel like living the rest of my life with him without being a hero than to be a full-time hero and dump him.

"Ron, you amaze me." Kim stared at him with that begging grin and emerald, shining eyes. Ron petted her hair and put his hands right through it. She put her hands into his blonde, short cute hair. He felt like he was loved as much as she was. Ron instantly stood and chanted, "Kim Possible and I, her sidekick, have saved the day again!" He pointed a finger towards the sky like a superhero would. Kim stood up and put her arm around his shoulder and said, "My partner." Ron nodded and put his other arm around to Kim's other shoulder and pulled her right in front of him. Kim blushed at the realization of how close they really were. Kim put her arms around his neck and Ron put his around her little waist. She eyed him with googly-eyes that put Ron into a trance, sending him off to oblivion. To him, he couldn't see anything but the beautiful figure that was Kim Possible. "All I can see is you." Ron uttered that and it gave Kim the butterflies. The two only knew one solution for such intimacy. An odd deal, Kim cupped her arms around Ron's chin and moved in this time. The kiss stunned Ron into a sheepish state with the lopsided grin and the googly eyes of his own. "If the Tweebs saw us, they would be so dead." Kim said that, not even realizing that the Tweebs were spying on them. "Kim's got," Jim said. "A boyfriend," Tim finished. Kim was in a mock rage and chased the two playfully around the field. The only thing Ron could do was laugh and chuckle. The Tweebs went back into the house and Kim came back to Ron. "Tweebs again…" She laughed and Ron laughed even harder. "Well, I always love to see you chase those little guys down the lawn… It's badical funny." "You're quite handsome." "What? I… Handsome?" "Yes!" She gave him a freak kiss and it left him with the most humorous smile… "I gotta go into the house, Kim… Be back in a couple of minutes!" "Okay Ron! Be back!"

Ron went into the house and found a large potato, then ran up into his room and grabbed some attachable googly eyes and stuck them on like human eyes. He drew a nice mouth on the potato and he wrote on the back, "Love, Ron."

During the meanwhile, Kim sat next to the tree in a maze of thoughts. _Ron is amazing. He truly is. He's one badical kisser and I have admitted it. He's funny. He's cute. He's awfully sweet. He has one of the biggest hearts that I've ever heard of. He really cares. He's not aloof like Josh. That guy lost interest and took Tara later on. I started liking Ron after the incident with the Moodulator. It showed him that I actually crushed on him. The incident with 'Eric' is that I got swept away by a good-looking, fake synthodrone with nothing but inner contempt. He was a hot one right off Drakken's assembly line. It fueled Ron's and my relationship to be so strong that no one can untie it. He was so…_

Ron ran out and interrupted her thinking. "Ron, you scared me…!" "Yeah… what were you thinking about…?" "I was thinking about… you." "Aw… you think about me?" "You're so amazing, Ron. I cannot stop thinking about you." "I feel so special… Here's something…" He handed her the cute eyeballed potato and her eyes beamed like stars. "Thank you!" She yelled in happiness. She hugged him really hard, then he said, "Look on the back…" She turned it around and she saw the "Love, Ron." on the back. "I love you Kim." "Oh Ron… There couldn't be anything better done…" "Sure there could… Maybe your PANDEROO!" "MY PANDEROO!" "Yes, KP! That!" He ran into HER house and went up into her room, finding her stuffed animal and putting "I couldn't love you enough. Your sweet friend, Ron." on the tag. He brought the animal out to her and showed her the tag. "I couldn't thank you enough, Ron." She said that and literally lunged into Ron's arms. He was in a trance when he realized that he was holding her bridal style. "I could get used to this, Kimmie." "Ah yes Ron…" She said in an ecstatic whisper. She loved it when he carried her in that fashion. She tied her arms around his neck and he found the nearest bench on the sidewalk and sat down, Kim still in his arms. "Look at the Kimmie sitting on my lap…" Ron mused to himself. Kim chuckled to herself and relaxed in Ron's arms in a heavenly delight, not unlike Ron tapping himself into his own 7 Layers of Heaven. She was the only layer of heaven that he needed right now. The only thing that would now ruin the peace of the two would be that dastardly Bonnie Rockwaller creeping down the street. In fact, she did. Ron's eye narrowed at the sight of that loose-minded brat, but she didn't do anything. It surprised Ron. She just waved with a smile on her face, because her friend was there to escort her. Bonnie didn't really want to interrupt a nearly asleep Kim. Kim was fading off into the realm of dreams as Ron nestled her in his arms.

_Kim's Dream_

_She awoke near an unimaginably tall waterfall and ran up and down the hills, trying to search for Ron. She crossed mighty rivers, huge mountains, epic landscapes, and numerous other spectacles. She jumped off the cliff onto the puffy clouds and headed for the fortress that was ahead of her. When she arrived, a blonde-haired, manly figure waved her in saying, "Welcome home, KP." She ran into his arms and never dreamt of letting go._

Well, the exact same thing happened with Ron. During her dream, Kim held onto Ron so hard that he started to lose his own breath. Ron had to shake Kim to his horror. But he did it. Kim woke up in a huff of breath and said, "I'm home, Ron." "What did you dream about, my lady?" "I was just hopping across mountains to find you saying, 'Welcome Home, KP.' And I am home, Ron." "Ah Kim… You do dream 'bout me!" "Yep, baby." The name Kim called Ron gave him the butterflies right down to the heart. Kim acknowledging Ron as her "baby" was enough for him to go into love overdrive. He put his hands on Kim's cheeks and pressed his lips really hard against hers. She returned the kiss with all the more passion. Ron was in euphoria over the love-struck Kim. The two were tired after the big kiss so they crashed for a couple of hours…

(2 Hours Later)

Ron yawned and yelled, "Boo yeah!" The chanting startled Kim for a few seconds until she realized that Ron yelled that and she went back to cuddling on the dear Ron. She couldn't keep her hands off of him. He was her residence. "It's about time for dinner, Ron. Wanna eat at our place?" "Sure, KP! Anywhere you go, I go, except for the insane parts." The two went to the Possible residence.

Will dinner go as planned? 


	2. Epilogue

Kim and Ron entered the Possible residence with a nice stride. They had a really nice meal (lasagna) and some ice cream on the dessert side of things. Ron prepared the meal as usual, making Kim's mouth water at the delectable supper that was coming out of the oven.

"Dinner is ready!" Mr. Dr. P said to them all.

Kim and Ron were playing a racing game and she was quite getting the hang of it.

"Okay, Dad!" Kim chanted.

"Ready as I am!" Ron did the same.

The two came to the dinner plate and Ron was impressed at what he made, and Kim's eyes bulged like googly eyes at the delectable meal that was being prepared.

"Jeese Ron… You are so good at cooking!" Kim pecked his cheek.

"The Ron-ster knows meals," Ron said with a stride.

The two and the Tweebs sat down to eat of the meal.

"Mmm… This looks so good Ron…"

"Sure it does, KP… KP!"

Sure enough, Kim was running out to do a mission.

"KP! Wait up!"

"No time, Ron."

"LEMME COME!"

"Oh… alright…"

This time, Dr. Dementor had plans to destroy the whole city of Middleton with his ray weapon. Kim ran ahead, "Ron, stay back. I got this…" "I've got a really bad feeling about this…" "It's okay!" Ron wasn't anywhere near reassured though, for he panted hard… About ten minutes later, he heard a shriek! Kim was held by the neck by DEMENTOR!

"I'M COMING, KP!"

When he arrived in the base, Kim was tied to the wall with some kind of super rope. The rope couldn't be cut by normal means, as Ron did try. He eventually saw a laser and it was slowly coming for Kim's head, apparently to cut her in half. "Help!" He tried to find a way to stop this laser but time was running short for Kim. The laser was half the way to Kim's head and Ron was running around in a panic. He noticed himself getting bluer and bluer and realized that he was wielding the Mystical Monkey Powers. He hovered over to Kim, ripped the rope with his super strength, and freed Kim only a few seconds before the laser would've killed her to bits. "Kim, you know you acted foolishly there. You always go with me… This time you went alone with me behind. You almost got killed bon-diggity bad." Ron held Kim bridal style again and she hugged onto him hard.

"Ron… I'm so sorry… If you didn't come… I would… have…" She tried to say…

"Died," Ron finished her sentence. At least they finished the mission and took care of that Dr. Dementor.

"We've had enough missions KP… It's about time that we become normal," Ron said with reassurance.

"Remember, you said 'Never be normal.'" Kim replied.

"I take that back… I never want something like this to happen again… Like, you almost DIED! That would've been the end of me," Ron told Kim, and he genuinely wanted to stop.

"Yeah, Ron. Maybe we can become normal people with normal lives for once. This is my last mission, Ronnie." She kissed him with unbridled passion and he set her to her feet and put his arms around her little chest and kissed her again.

"This is also my last, Kimmie."

The two arrived back at the Possible residence with a new outlook on life.

"Hey Dad… We've quit. Ron saved my life… I wanted to go alone, but he insisted on coming. I am thankful he did, because I would have been split by Dr. Dementor's laser."

"Good choice, Kimmie-cub. Maybe you can choose a life with Ron, get married to him, and have cute children…"

"Thanks Dad. I really, really want to get married to Ron."

"Bravo! KP… I've gotta go for an hour…" Ron said, with an idea.

"Okay Ron… Be back…"

"Dad… I wonder what he's doing!"

"Something cool Kim… Just wait Kimmie."

"Okay Dad!"

Kim waited for an hour and watched Ron's bill. Wade showed her his bill.

Kim's jaw just dropped. The bill was $5,078.99!

"Hmm… Ron's got big plans…"

Ron arrived at the house in a business suit. Kim ran up to him in a frenzied joy. Her heart was racing like an Indy car at the track. Her heart finally kicked into gear again when he kneeled on the ground and offered the engagement ring to Kim. "Will you marry me, Kimberly Ann Possible?" "YES!" She jumped into his arms and he held her bridal style for the third time. She kissed him more powerfully than all the other kisses combined. It was a joy beyond any other. "Kim is!" "Getting married!" The Tweebs said in alternation. Kim surprisingly didn't get angry at them and just nodded to them.

"Bueno Nacho, Kimmie?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Fiancé!"

"Oh, I like that title!"

"Thought so, Ron!"

Their life continues in a big fluff of fun! R & R!


End file.
